punkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Clash
thumb|300px|The Clash – Band The Clash (dt: Der Zusammenprall) aus London, England, waren die zweite englische Punk-Band, die ein Album herausbrachte. In ihrer Anfangszeit waren sie Teil des kurzlebigen und eher harmlosen 77er Punk, später haben sie eher seichten Rock mit etwas Reggae gemacht. The Clash haben sich 1976 gegründet und bereits im April 1977 ihr Debütalbum veröffentlicht. Da gab es gerade mal eine Ramones- und seit kurzem eine The Damned-Scheibe. Sie waren von Beginn an beim Majorlabel CBS. 1985 haben sie sich aufgelöst. : → Siehe auch The Damned, Sex Pistols – Ramones, The Heartbreakers, Dead Boys Musik-Clips von The Clash Von The Clash gibt es einige frühe Video-Clips. *'London Calling' – (3:22 min) *'I Fought the Law' – (2:39 min) *'White Riot' – (1:52 min) - vom Debüt *Rock the Casbah – (3:39 min) - eher New Wave ;Live-Mitschnitte *'Should I Stay or Should I Go' – (live, 3:38 min) - 1982 im Shea Stadium - ihr größter Hit ! *'White Riot' – (live, 3:57 min) - 1978, es geht gut ab ! - doch dann kommt der Song *'London Calling' – (live, 3:35 min) - 1980, berühmt, aber nervig. Geschichte von The Clash The Clash wurde 1976 gegründet. Der Gitarist und der Bassist haben vorher bei London SS gespielt und machten sich jetzt quasi selbständig. Der Sänger kam von der Pub Rock-Band 101'ers. Sie kannten die Musik der Ramones und der Sex Pistols, für die sie zunächst noch als Vorband spielten. Im Februar 1977 haben The Clash einen Majorvertrag mit CBS unterschrieben, der recht harte Bedingungen beinhaltete. Aber vermutlich hatten sie nicht erwartet, großartig abzuräumen. Jedenfalls konnten sie bereits im April 1977 ihr Debütalbum The Clash veröffentlichen. Da gab es gerade mal eine Ramones- und seit kurzem eine The Damned-Scheibe. In den USA wurde das Album erst 1979 veröffentlicht, es ging also zunächst nur um Europa. Im November 1978 kam das zweite Album Give 'Em Enough Rope. Es kam der Film Rude Boy mit The Clash ... 1979 sind The Clash kommerziell voll durchgestartet, im Dezember kam ihr erfolgreichstes Album London Calling, das zahlreiche heute noch beliebte Gassenhauer enthält. Beim Mittelmeerurlaub hört man diese in jedem britischen Pub. : Sounds (Deutschland): „‘London Calling’ ist ein erschreckend müder Aufguss einer Band, die vorgab, Nummer 1 des Punk zu sein. Mit ihrem Supermarktangebot haben sie sich selbst das Grab geschaufelt. Fasele mir bitte keiner was von musikalischer Innovation. Hier dreht sich nix weiter auf dem Plattenteller als ein mittelmässig produzierter Rock’n’Roll.“[12] : London Calling was a top ten album in the UK, and its lead single "London Calling" was a top 20 single.[4] It has sold over five million copies worldwide,[3] and was certified platinum in the United States.[5] Im Dezember 1980 kam das Album.Sandinista!, mit weniger Hits. 1982 gab es Streit in der Band (Geld, Dr.ogen). Das fünfte Album Combat Rock war wieder ein Hit, mit den Punkrock-Klassikern Should I Stay or Should I Go? und Rock the Casbah. Im November 1985 kam noch das letzte Album Cut the Crap, dann haben sie sich nach längerem Niedergang aufgelöst. Die Alben von The Clash The Clash haben zwischen 1977 und 1985 sechs Alben gemacht, aber nur die ersten beiden sind etwas Punk. Danach machten sie eher Indie-Rock oder so etwas. Sie waren von Anfang an beim Major CBS, die natürlich nur gefälliges Zeug veröffentlichen. *1977 – The Clash – 1. Album, vom April *1978 – Give 'Em Enough Rope – 2. Album, vom November *1979 – London Calling – 3. Album, vom Dezember - *... [ 3 x weitere Alben ] ... 1. Album – The Clash Das Debütalbum The Clash (WP) wurde im Februar 1977 aufgenommen und kam in April heraus. *14 Tracks, 35:18 min – 08. April 1977 bei CBS Records. Das war das zweite britische Punk-Album, kurz nach dem viel interessanteren Debüt von The Damned im Februar. Es gab Gold in UK und USA. Es wurden vier Singles veröffentlicht. ;Seite A : 01 – Janie Jones – 2:09 – 02 – Remote Control – 3:03 – eine Schnulze 03 – I'm So Bored With The USA – 2:25 – lahm 04 – White Riot – 1:57 – 05 – Hate & War – 2:07 – rockig 06 – What's My Name? – 1:42 – 07 – Deny – 3:03 – 08 – London's Burning – 2:13 – Skandal ;Seite B : 09 – Career Opportunities – 1:54 – 10 – Cheat – 2:06 – etwas rauer 11 – Protex Blue – 1:47 – etwas flotter 12 – Police and Thieves – 6:04 – (Murvin/Perry) 13 – 48 Hours – 1:36 – 14 – Garageland – 3:12 – lalala Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – Give 'Em Enough Rope Das zweite The Clash-Album Give 'Em Enough Rope (WP) wurde zwischen März und September 1978 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. Klingt etwas nach den Ramones, so wegen dem Schunkelrhytmus. *10 Tracks, 36:57 min – 10. November 1978 bei CBS Records. Give 'Em Enough Rope ... ;Seite A : 01 – Safe European Home – 3:50 – 02 – English Civil War – 2:35 – recht lalala 03 – Tommy Gun – 3:17 – lalala 04 – Julie’s Been Working for the Drug Squad – 3:03 – pop 05 – Last Gang in Town – 5:14 – rock 'n' roll ;Seite B : 06 – Guns on the Roof – 3:16 – 07 – Drug-Stabbing Time – 3:43 – 08 – Stay Free – 3:40 – das ist eine Indie-Pop-Nummer. 09 – Cheapskates – 3:25 – 10 – All the Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts) – 4:55 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Weblinks *Homepage – läuft *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Indipedia.de – Wiki *www.punk77.co.uk – (englisch) - Fanzine *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören Kategorie:Oldschool Kategorie:England